A dream come true
by KingOfRubies
Summary: I have lived a terrible life. At least it was given a new life and became the Gamer. I just wish i had spent more time with... What was her name again? My first try at HarryPotter/Gamer Fanfic
1. Prologue

Hello again to another story by KingOfRubies

This is going to be a HarryPotter/Gamer fic for now but it might change later. cough cough dimension traveling cough. So I hope you enjoy my new story. Now onto the story.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**"parseltongue/higher being"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other universes that may appear in the story.**

* * *

My name is Reuben King (male) and I could say without a doubt that I have had a shitty life until now. I realized that since a small age. When I was five a severe economic crisis happened that made my parents give me to an orphanage cause they could barely feed me. The thing is the orphanage wasn't in any better position. The food they gave us was barely enough for all of the children.

That lasted for about two years. Then the economy was restored to even greater heights. At that point, I was waiting for my parents to come to get me. The tragedy happened one month later. My parents were returning from a country they had gone to work when the airplane they were on crashed. Noone survived the accident.

That single thing made me change. Until now I was thinking only about myself and what I could do to improve my life. After that, I started thinking about other people both adults and kids and how their lives could be improved. But to do that I needed money.

I started studying a lot. I barely left the school library. I was way ahead of all my classmates and the teachers saw that. They placed me in higher grade classes. I finished primary school at eight, junior high school at 13 and highschool at 15. The only thing about it was that I had almost no friends.

Soon I started my aerospace engineering degree. I had finished my second year at college and was about to go to the end of year dance with one of my few friends my age, Hermione the only positive thing in my life. I was waiting for her under her house. I still couldn't believe there was another person like me.

Hermione was also a child "prodigy". She had finished high school at the same age as me and was in the same college as me, also taking a shine in airplanes. To say the truth I was very surprised when I saw her there, but the same could be said for her too. We became friends immediately. The fact she watched anime was a bonus.

"Sorry, I am late. Did you wait for long."

I turned around and saw her. She was wearing a beautiful blue long dress. Her normally bushy hair was straightened down and she was wearing make-up that made her look angelic. I was stunned by her beauty.

"So how do I look?" she asked a slight blush on her face.

"You look beautiful," I said without thinking making her blush even more. "So shall we be going ?' i asked her and offered my hand. She took it and we started going to the ball.

I and Hermione had started dating a week ago after I had asked her out and to say the truth it was the best thing that I had done in my life. Though the fact that the other teachers and students bet on when we were going to get together bothered me a bit.

* * *

Scene break.

* * *

The ball ended and we were returning home. We both had a fun time. We reached her house.

"So do you have anything to do now?" She asked me.

"As far as I know no, why?" 'She couldn't mean that could she?'

"Well the dress is quite hard to remove and I may need some help removing me. So are up for the job?" she said with a smile.

I kissed her and carried her bridal style. However, it was not meant to be.

I heard a truck beeping and turning around I saw it mere meters away from hitting both Hermione and me. Without thinking I threw her out of the truck's way. I just barely saw her horrified expression before everything turned dark.

* * *

scene break

* * *

Once I woke up I was in a dark almost empty room. The only thing I could see was a throne with a golden-haired woman sitting on it.

"**Hello, Reuben."** That surprised me. How did she know my name? I had never met her before in my life.

"Hello. How do you know my name?"

"**How couldn't I know the name of the kid cursed by Fate. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Chaos. I have watched over you for a long time and I want to give you an offer."**

"What kind of offer?" I asked automatically but I was thinking about the cursed by Fate part.

"**A chance to make your dream come true. I know your wish and how it pains to not be able to accomplish it. That and leaving Hermione alone.**"

Hearing her name made me even sadder. The thought that she was now alone griefing me made my heart hurt even more. I didn't notice Chaos watching this happening with mild interest.

"So what do you say. Do you want to be given another chance?"

I thought about it and I came to a decision. If I can't be with Hermione I won't let my other dream also die. "I accept"

Chaos smiled. **"Very well"** A portal appeared next to me. "**Walk through this and another chance will be given to you**." I went through ti without hesitation. As soon as I entered it I ost conscious.

A figure appeared back in the throne room.

"**Do you think it was a wise choice Chaos? You know that with rebirthing and giving him that gift he is now out of our influence."**

**"I am sure Order. He is the only way for us to be freed by Fate's rule. She had killed all those who have opposed her either herself or through changing people's fate."**

**"I guess you are right, but I still don't like it.**" Order said and disappeared.

"**I hope I made the right choice here Reuben. Don't make me regret my decision"**

* * *

Scene break

* * *

I screamed. Soon my bedroom door opened and two very concerned parents came in. "What happened Ruby?" my mom asked.

"I-I saw a nightmare. I was hit by a truck while saving a girl from getting hit." I said crying a bit. My mom came close to me and hugged me.

"Shhh, it is ok. It was only a nightmare. No reason to be scared."

She kept hugging me until I went to sleep. However, I was pretty sure that those tears I shed were of sadness, not horror. I didn't say anything however having been lulled to sleep by my mother.

When the morning came I didn't open my eyes immediately, still thinking about the dream I had and the fact it looked so real. Also for some reason, I felt great sadness when trying to remember the girl in it, but I couldn't remember her name or her face. I finally gave up and opened my eyes. However, the thing I saw made me wonder if I was still dreaming. In front of me was floating a screen.

"Welcome to the game of life. Would you like a tutorial?"

"Y/N"

* * *

So how did you find it? I have been thinking about this for a while now.

Also, I wanted to create my very own OC. I hope I have created something unique here. Until next time goodbye.


	2. Learning The Game

Hi and welcome to my first attempt at Harry potter/Gamer. I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any abilities you want to see here feel free to make suggestions. Now enough babbling.

Onto the story.

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_**"**_**higher being/spells/parseltongue/gaming system**_**" **_

_**I don't anything neither Naruto or Harry potter, though if I could I would be a happy man.**_

* * *

'Ok, what the heck is that? Am I still dreaming or something' i thought and tried to make the screen disperse. It didn't work. Strangely seeing that made me feel joy and awe for some reason but I couldn't understand why. After some more unsuccessful attempts at dispelling it, I decided to just give it a chance. It was not like I had to lose anything. I pressed yes.

"Y**ou have accepted the tutorial."**

**"Welcome to The Game Of Life. You have been selected to have this special power. It allows you to perceive reality as a game. Your growth will now be like a gamer character. To continue say/think 'Status**'".

"Well, there is no harm in trying it. Status"

A long screen appeared.

**Name: Ruben King **

**Title: None**

**Lvl 1 [0/100] (0%)**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 10 Birthday: 15th June**

**MP: 400/400 (40mp/min)**

**HP: 100/100 (10hp/min)**

**STR 10**

**VIT 10**

**DEX 10**

**INT 40**

**WIS 40**

**CH 10**

**LUK 30**

**S.P 0**

**Money 14**£

**BIOS**

**Ruben King is a 10-year-old kid. He is currently curious about the gamer's ability and tries to discover more about it. He also is anxious about the finals he has today, but he still has time and has read enough to pass the exams.**

**Those are the basic stats a gamer has. However due to special circumstances yo get an extra 30 Wis and 30 Int as well as 20 Luk. All stats can be improved by doing something relevant to it (e.x. gambling improves LUK) You can also improve them by passive abilities or perks and by using status points. You get Status Points (S.P.) every level. **

**WARNING. The lower the stats are the easier is to improve them so keeping the S.P. is highly recommended.**

**"To continue to say Skills."**

That's a lot of information. Also, my physical stats are pathetic but I ill gladly enjoy the boost it gave me to my mental stats, even though I don't know why. Well on the bright side it tells me I am gonna pass my exams so yeah me. I need to find a way to grind exp however. Let's see what else there is.

"Skills"

Another screen appeared though this time it was very small. On it, there were only two things.

**Gamer's body -LVL- MAX (0%)**

**This is an essential ability for a gamer. It turns all damage done to you turn to HP reductions. All damage taken during the day can be healed away by sleeping. It also reflects any status you make by changing your body accordingly.**

**Gamer's Mind -LVL- MAX (0%)**

**This is an essential ability for a gamer. It protects the user from most mental attacks and possession attempts. It also makes the mind clearer and removes panic making you able to think things logically. It can be replaced with better skills.**

**Inventory -LVL- 1 (0%)**

**This is an essential ability for a gamer. It allows you to store things in it. **

**Current limitations: 25cmx25cm**

**Skills are essential for all gamers. With them, you can do things that many think are impossible. You can also create a new skill if you meet the requirements for it.**

"**Say Perks to continue"**

Well, that tells me why I haven't panicked yet. Those abilities are pretty op and if I can indeed create any abilities I want, then not having many to start with is ok. It would be good to learn a better skill to change the gamer's mind though. I would like the most to turn to all.

"Perks"

This time an even smaller screen appeared.

**Perks: None**

**Available Perks: None**

**P.P. 0**

**Perks are skills that only have a passive ability and can be unlocked by many different means. They can give you different abilities though. You get a Perk Point (P.P.) every 5 levels.**

**Congratulations you reached the end of the tutorial. 100 exp awarded and Skill books: ID CREATE and ID LEAVE have been put in your inventory.**

**Level Up**

I quickly opened the inventory and pulled them out.

"**Do you want to learn the Skill: ID Create? Y/N"**

I pressed yes.

"**Skill: ID Create learned."**

**ID Create -LVL- 1 (0%)**

**It allows you to make dungeons full of monsters to hunt. You can get many rewards by entering them but beware of the dangers inside. **

**Current Dungeons:**

**Empty**

**Zombies**

**"Do you want to learn Skill: ID Leave? Y/N"**

I pressed yes again.

**"Skill: ID leave learned."**

**ID Leave -LVL- 1 (0%)**

**It allows you to leave dungeons that are lower or equal to the skill's level. (ID Leave and ID Create level up simultaneously )**

Welp that solves my exp level.

**"Mandatory Quest received: Reach school on time for your finals.**

**Objective: Reach school in 15 or fewer minutes.**

**Rewards: 100 exp**

**Failure: You repeat the school year.**

Seeing that I froze. I turned around to see the clock.

"**Skill: Observe Created" **

**Observe -LVL- 1 (0%)**

**It allows you to gather information about whatever you use it on. At higher levels, you can learn more things. You can currently see the status, name, age, and title of those up to thirty levels higher than you.**

**Wall clock.**

**A normal clock**

**Current hour: 8:00**

'Shit, I am late.' I grabbed my bag and started running towards the school, which by the way was two miles away. I just hope I can reach in time.

Scene break

14 minutes 59 seconds later

I entered the school gate at full speed almost tackling a few students.

"**Quest completed. Rewards 100exp."**

**Due to strenuous exercise stats have gone up by 4 VIT, 5 DEX, and 2 STR **

The bell rang as soon as I entered. Relief washed over me and I lay down panting, trying to catch my breath smiling a bit.

"So why do you look like you just run a marathon at full speed." A voice asked me.

"Cause that what I did. I woke up late." Now that I had partly found my breath I stood up. The boy that had spoken was my best friend. His name was Harry Potter. We have known each other since our first grade here and we have been best friends since. Back then he was bullied by his cousin Dudley until I decided to speak to the Headmaster, who resolved the matter quickly. However the next day Harry had come bruised and when I asked him how he had gotten them he told me about his relatives. A few words t my father, who also happens to be the head cop of our town's police department fixed that too. Although he still lives with them they treat him normally.

"Well sucks to be you. What did you do? Stay awake all night to read books?" Harry asked while giving me a grin.

"Haha very funny. Just because I did that once..." He gave me a deadpan look.

"Ok because I do that twice a week doesn't mean I will also do it on our exams. After all, I can stay awake all night if I want during summer." I said and gave him a thumbs-up, which made him roll his eyes.

"So are you ready for the tests?" He asked me.

"Yep. I am pretty sure I can even get a higher grade than you" I said cheekily. He took that as a challenge.

"Want to make a bet?" He asked.

"What's the bet?"

"The loser buys whichever 10 dollar PC game the winner wants." He said smiling. I thought about it a bit. They were high risks and I may lose so I will have to decline.

"**Quest received: School's best**

**Your friend Harry has challenged you to a bet. Don't be a chicken and accept.**

**Objectives: Get a better grade than Harry**

**Extra Objective:?**

**Rewards: 400 exp,?**

**Extra Rewards: 400exp,? ,?**

**Failure: -10 Dollars"**

**"Accept? Y/N"**

Damn you and your attractive rewards game. I pressed yes.

"Deal. I am not going to go easy on you though. Better get ready to lose that game." I said and extended my hand.

"Th only one losing the game would be you. I have been prepared for this day a whole month. Get ready to buy me a brand new computer game." He said and shook my hand. After that, we got ready to go to our classes for the bet to start. As soon as we were about to enter I remembered something extremely important. I had forgotten my observe ability. Just before he left my eyesight I used '**Observe**' on him.

"**Name: Harry Potter**

**Age: 10 Birthday: 31st July**

**Title: The Boy-Who-Lived**

**LVL 7**

**HP 70/70**

**MP 1000/1000**

**STR 15-8=7**

**DEX 23-11=12**

**VIT 14-7=7**

**INT 80**

**WIS 70**

**CH 30**

**LUK ?**

I stared at the screen for a second. How is it possible for a ten-year-old to have so high INT and WIS. I observed a random child.

"**Alexa Crimson**

**Age: 11 February 9th**

**Title: None**

**LVL 6**

**HP 140/140**

**MP 230/230**

**STR 16**

**VIT 14**

**DEX 20**

**INT 23**

**WIS 24**

**CH 30**

**LUK 10**

I also '**Observed'** some other children and they also had similar stats. Heck, even the teachers had around 50 INT and WIS. Then the realization hit me. I may have done a small mistake making that bet.

**For making a correct observation +2 WIS and +2 INT**

* * *

So how did you find the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. I am not very used to writing a gamer system, so I hope you find it acceptable. One thing is sure, however. He is going to be broken as hell. Until next time goodbye.


	3. Meeting The Crew And Learning The Story

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_**"**_**higher being/spells/parseltongue/gaming system**_**"**_

_**I don't anything Harry potter, though if I could I would be a happy man. **_

* * *

Well, the good news is that I was not going to lose the bet. The exams were ridiculously easy something that surprised me a lot. Seems like my increased intelligence and wisdom did their job right. The bad news was that I was bored. The exams were about 3-4 hours and I finished in 50 minutes. As a result, I decided to learn my power a bit. I brought up my skill list.

**SKILLS (descriptions toggled off for old abilities. Can see more about them if you touch them)**

Well, that's new. Anyway moving on.

**Gamer's MInd -LvL- Max (0%)**

**Gamer's Body -LvL- Max (0%)**

**Inventory -Lvl- 1 (0%)**

**ID Create -LvL- 1 (0%)**

**ID Leave -LvL- 1 (0%)**

**Observe -LvL- 1 (0%)**

Well, there was nothing I could use except **Observe.** I didn't have anything better to do, so I started observing everything around me. I noticed that most children's INT and WIS were an average of 20 with the teachers having almost 60 INT and WIS. I mean come one now. Harry was a child and had 80 in each one. Anyway, after about an hour, I was bored out of my mind and completely out of things to observe. Heck, I even observed the pencils at one point. Though it was good to know they had an attack value of 10. Evil pencils.

I decided to experiment a bit. I took on of my pens and tried to infuse it with mana, which I am not ashamed to say was an idea I stole from fantasy books. I concentrated hard and I was soon rewarded by a ping.

**Skill created **

**Reinforcement -LvL- 1(0**

**On items: Improves their durability or attack damage.**

**On yourself: Improves your physical stats.**

**Total increase: 10% of the total stats**

**Cost: 10MP on item/10MP/min on self**

I used **Observe** on the pencil I was holding.

**Reinforced Pencil.**

**A normal pencil that has been infused with mana.**

**Attack damage 10 + 10 = 11**

**Durability 5/5**

I smiled at that moment. I used to observe on the chair of a kid that was part of the old Dudley's gang.

**Normal chair.**

**Just a plain-looking chair.**

**Durability 14/60**

I thought for a moment. I had succeeded in fusing mana with a pencil, but what about when throwing it at something. I grabbed my pencil and when I was sure nobody was watching I threw the pencil with all my strength, trying to push mana into it. As soon as it left my hand a ping was heard, but I ignored it. The pencil had begun glowing and when it hit the chair, instead of breaking or just bouncing off it, it went straight through it, breaking the chair in the process.

**Damage **

**Base 11**

**11x1.5= 16.5**

Once the teachers came to find what had happened I used my most powerful I-know-nothing-I-did-nothing look and looked like I wanted to know what had happened. When the boy (never bothered to learn his name and too lazy to use **Observer**) got a new chair, they allowed everyone who finished to leave, despite time not being up probably suspecting one of those that finished did it. Hooray for me. Surprisingly, 5 people left the class. I waited outside, as I was sure Harry was about to come out soon.

While I was waiting I checked my skills and my stats to see if anything was different. I brought out my stats first.

**Name: Ruben King **

**Title: None**

**Lvl 2 [100/200](50%)**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 10 Birthday: 15th June**

**MP: 420/420 (42mp/min)**

**HP: 140/140 (14hp/min)**

**STR 12**

**VIT 14**

**DEX 15**

**INT 42**

**WIS 42**

**CH 10**

**LUK 30**

**S.P 5**

**Money 14£**

**BIOS (Has been toggled off. To see full details press on it)**

From what I see the maximum health and the regeneration are all based on vitality and the maximum mana is either INTx10 or WISx10 with the regeneration being either just WIS or INT.

**For figuring out how mana and health work here is 1 WIS.**

**Name: Ruben King **

**Title: None**

**Lvl 2 [100/200](50%)**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 10 Birthday: 15th June**

**MP: 420/420 (43mp/min)**

**HP: 140/140 (14hp/min)**

**STR 12**

**VIT 14**

**DEX 15**

**INT 42**

**WIS 43**

**CH 10**

**LUK 30**

**S.P 5**

**Money 14£**

I smiled once more and decided to check my skills this time.

**SKILLS (descriptions toggled off for old abilities. Can see more about them if you touch them)**

**Gamer's MInd -LvL- Max (0%)**

**Gamer's Body -LvL- Max (0%)**

**Inventory -Lvl- 1 (0%)**

**ID Create -LvL- 1 (0%)**

**ID Leave -LvL- 1 (0%)**

**Observe -LvL- 2 (15%)**

**Power Throw -LvL- 1 (5%)**

Huh, Observe leveled up. I must have missed the notice. I will check it later. Let's see a new power now. I clicked on the power throw and immediately information about it appeared.

**Power Throw -LvL- 1 (5%)**

**Allows the infusion of mana to your attacks making them deal more damage. **

**Current bonus: +50% of weapon damage **

I started chuckling madly. If a skill at level one was this powerful then at higher levels it will dominate any enemy. Considering I could probably make whatever ability I could think it will make me strong, even godlike. No one could stop me I could even take over the world if I wanted. BWA HAH HAH...

"KING."

I jumped up and almost fell, but no one needs to know that. Damn ninja woman scaring the crap out of me. When did she get here? Does the government know about my plan already? If someone can read my mind I swear I didn't mean anything by that.

"Finally I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Also, why were you chuckling like a typical movie villain?" She sent a questioning and a bit worried look towards me.

"I have no idea what are you talking about. Now, why did you want to tell me?" I said quickly changing the subject, which worked perfectly. I had no intention of sharing my plans for world domination. BWA HAH HAH...

I got hit on the head. "Oi, I am paying attention." She rolled her eyes and glanced around to see if anyone else was nearby. Once she was sure we were alone she leaned in towards me and whispered.

"I know that it was you that destroyed the chair today"

I tensed up.

"I have no idea what are you talking about?"

She gave me a deadpan look.

"Sure you don't, but it is always nice to know there are other people that can do weird stuff." As to confirm what she said, she picked a flower from the grass and made it bloom. I immediately used observe on her.

**Alexa Crimson**

**Age: 11 Birthday: February 9th**

**Title: None**

**LVL 6**

**Race: Human (Witch)**

**HP 140/140**

**MP 230/230**

**STR 16**

**VIT 14**

**DEX 20**

**INT 23**

**WIS 24**

**CH 30**

**LUK 10**

It was that girl I used observe earlier that day. But a witch, I honestly didn't expect that. I guess I am not the only one special here.

"So what can you do exactly?" I asked her.

"Well, I can move things when I want them to move, I can set things on fire and as you saw make flowers bloom. I haven't tried it on trees, but I think I can grow trees too. What about you?" I was a bit jealous but mine are better. "I can live my life like a videogame" She stared at me. We remained silent for a bit. "You are serious? You can't honestly expect me to believe..." What she was going to say was interrupted by a screen that appeared in front of her. She just kept staring at it for a minute.

"So you going to accept or not?" I asked a bit smug. That seemed to snap her out of her shock. She pressed the accept button.

**Player 'Alexa Crimson' joined the party.**

**Title acquired: Player One**

**Title: Player One has been equipped.**

**You can add two more people to your party.**

"It seems like I now have your power as well" The smugness at full force.

**Due to special circumstances, your race has changed into a Human (Wizard). **

"Well I can say the same thing" She pouted. It seemed like she ould see the message.

"Hello, Ruben." We turned and saw Harry. I immediately used observe on him.

**Name: Harry Potter**

**Age: 10 Birthday: 31st July**

**Title: The Boy-Who-Lived**

**LVL 7 **

**Race: Human (Wizard)**

**HP 70/70**

**MP 1000/1000**

**STR 15-8=7**

**DEX 23-11=12**

**VIT 14-7=7**

**INT 80**

**WIS 70**

**CH 30**

**LUK ?**

I honestly shouldn't be surprised anymore. Especially with that luck of his. What even is that. I sighed and waved at him.

"Hello, Harry. How were your exams? Are you ready to buy me a game?"

"Huh in your dreams. I wrote all the answers. There is no way I will score worse than you. That game is gonna be mine." We heard a muttered boys behind us. Harry who just noticed Alexa introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry. And yours?"

"Alexa Crimson, but you can call me Alexa. So what brings you here?"

"Just came to make sure I won a bet." "I told there is no way you can win," I said. "So Harry when were you gonna tell me you are a wizard?"

He seemed surprised.

"I am what?"

"You are a wizard Harry. As is Alexa and me."

"First of all you got those powers just now and what do you mean? I am not a wizard."

"Say Status" She did. I turned to Harry until she read her stats.

"Here. This will be easier to explain that way. Party invite Harry Potter"

Seeing his surprised face I continued. "Just press accept and say status." He did.

**Player: Harry Potter has been added to Party.**

**Due to conflicting titles, titles have merged into the Title: The Player-Who-Lived.**

**You can add one more person to your party.**

I saw that they were focused on their Status screen so I let them read them. However, I was a bit curious about if they had similar powers to me now or it was just displaying the skills they have. So I tried something.

"Status Player Two."

A screen appeared in front of me and on top of it was the name Alexa Crimson so I know I succeeded.

**Alexa Crimson**

**Age: 11 Birthday: February 9th**

**Title: Player Two**

**LVL 6 [600/700] (85%)**

**Race: Human (Witch)**

**HP 140/140**

**MP 230/230**

**STR 16**

**VIT 14**

**DEX 20**

**INT 23**

**WIS 24**

**CH 30**

**LUK 10**

**S.P. 30**

**Money 0£**

**BIOS**

**Alexa Crimson is the daughter of Eric Crimson and Dorothy Ravenclaw. Her parents died during their escape to America from the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. Her parents despite being purebloods were targeted cause of the political clout they had and the precious artifacts in their possession. As a result, Alexa is the only remaining heir to the Ravenclaw Family. Alexa like her Parents is a magic-user.**

I remained silent seeing that she had too finished reading her Bios. I noticed the S.P. meaning they had similar powers to me, but at the moment I didn't mention it. I heard her saying "Status The Player-Who-Lived " and I did the same.

**Name: Harry Potter**

**Age: 10 Birthday: 31st July**

**Title: The Player-Who-Lived**

**LVL 7 [200/800] (25%)**

**Race: Human (Wizard)**

**HP 70/70**

**MP 1000/1000**

**STR 15-8=7**

**DEX 23-11=12**

**VIT 14-7=7**

**INT 80**

**WIS 70**

**CH 30**

**LUK ?**

**S.P. 35**

**Harry Potter is the son Of James Potter and Lily Evans. He was orphaned when he was 1 year old when the Dark Lord Voldermort attacked his parents. However, Voldemort perished that day giving Harry the title Boy-Who-Lived as well the lightning-shaped scar Harry is famous for having. He is the heir to both the Potter Family and the Gryffindor Family. Harry like his parents is a magic-user.**

Alexa without warning hugged Harry who hugged her back surprised.

"Thank you." She said. "For avenging my parents" She then brought me into the hug. "And thank you. I never knew who my parents were until now." We stayed like that for some time both Harry and me comforting Alexa. A loud growl from Alexa's stomach ended the hug, making us laugh.

"So who wants pizza," I asked.

"Me", said Alexa and Harry laughing and we left to find a pizzeria.

* * *

**So I know that it's been a while since I last uploaded a chapter but I have quite the heavy program with the school and didn't have any spare time. Anyways ignoring my problems. Tell me how did you find the chapter and if you have any suggestions or questions about the story. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Till next time goodbye. **


End file.
